Offsprings in Main and Anime Universes
by Samueljoo
Summary: Main World and Anime World were now coexisted in peace. Sometimes later, two people have their offsprings and makes together with peaceful lives. They were kinda and quite difficult to make things right.


**Neply, Daughter of Broly and Nepgear**

Sometimes after Samuel Nakaoka the Second left on his journey, Nepgear watches over Planeptunia with her sister Neptune/Neptunia. Through the shocking news, Nepgear married with Samuel Nakaoka and Goku's arch rival, Broly. After marriage, surprisingly, he and Nepgear have a CPU/Saiyan daughter and Broly decide to name her Neply much to Nepgear's surprise.

(5 years later in passed, Neply has grown well and visits Samuel Nakaoka's statue)

Neply: Wow, Samuel Nakaoka the Second... I'm want to meet him, but daddy said he doesn't come anymore because of his sins through his brutal actions. Hey, what's this?

(Neply notices the strange writings on the grass, rubbing it and reveals the writings of Samuel Nakaoka's fateful words)

Neply: "My friends, I'm leaving for my final journey until I'm redeem my kindness. Forgive my ruthless actions, I'm won't back until my trust are restored. Thank You For Everything to All, You're truly, The Hero of Legends, Arisa."

(Neply became amazed)

Neply: Whoa, no wonder that Samuel was Arisa.

(Suddenly, the ghastly voice heard)

Ghastly voice: Hate...

Neply: W-What... Who's there?!

(The ghastly voice heard again)

Ghastly voice: Hate... You...

Neply: I'm... I'm not scared, Show yourself!

(The ghastly smoke comes down by merges and morph into the ghostly version of Lord Baron)

Lord Baron Ghost: Hate... Hate You! **Samuel**!

Neply: What?!

(Lord Baron Ghost attacked Neply)

Neply: Gah! Ah! Argh!

(Lord Baron Ghost grab Neply's shirt before roaring Samuel's name)

Lord Baron Ghost: Samuel! Hate! **Samuel!**

(Fortunately, the blast shot Lord Baron Ghost, revealing none other than Broly)

Neply: D-Dad!

Broly: Hey, Neply. Glad to see my arch rival statue.

Neply: Yeah!

(Broly see the ghostly Lord Baron)

Lord Baron Ghost: **Hate You**! **Samuel**!

Broly: Kumon, I'm thought you're...

(Broly realize that he was not Kumon)

Broly: Wait, this is not Kumon that was redeemed!

Neply: Kumon?

(Broly explains Neply about Kumon)

Broly: He is also the Hero of Legends like my rivals Samuel and Kakarot. He was redeemed because he see the natures were sad cause.

Neply: Umm, okay. And who this ghost thing?

Broly: It's the ghost of Lord Baron... the corrupted form of Kamen Rider Baron, but that's no Kumon. It was created from original Kumon's pure hatred and anger with power hungers on my rival which is haunt everyone. I'm don't know why he was just the angry spirit.

(Lord Baron Ghost charges in fury)

Broly: Well, There is only one choice...

(Broly transforms into Super Saiyan 2)

Broly: To stop you!

(Lord Baron Ghost roars in rage)

Broly: Haaaaaaaaah!

Lord Baron Ghost: **Samuel**! Samuel! **SAMUEELLLL!**

Broly: Are you looking for my rival, but he was gone to the place where you never seen.

(Lord Baron Ghost roars again)

Broly: Eat this! Kamehameha!

(Broly fires the green version of Kamehameha)

Lord Baron Ghost: Destroy! Hate!

(Lord Baron Ghost slice the Kamehameha)

Broly: Uh-oh!

(Lord Baron Ghost about to shoot out with his violet fireball on his mouth)

Broly: Graaaaah!

(Lord Baron Ghost about to grab Broly with his plant vines while keep shouting Samuel Nakaoka's name)

Lord Baron Ghost: **SAMUEL! SAMUEL! Grwaaaaaah!**

Broly (while still tangled): Darn! That ghost is wanting to find Samuel!

(Lord Baron Ghost roars in great rage and about to squeeze hard on Broly)

Broly: Hraah... Graaaaa... Aaaaaah!

(Neply see her father was about to being squeezed)

Neply (worried): Daddy! Daddy!

(Neply rushes on her father, but Broly told her to stay back)

Broly (tangled): Stay back, Neply! Gah!

Neply (worried): But... Dad.

Broly (still in pain): Please... tell your mother to...

Neply (crying): Daddy... *sob* *sob*

(Lord Baron Ghost let out the angry roar and going to crush Broly)

Broly: Grraaaaaaaaaahhh!

(Suddenly, Neply's sadness was overcomed by rage)

Neply (angry): Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! DON'T HURT MY DADDY!

(Neply's hair become lime green, but hybrid with light violet and slightly gain muscular as Lord Baron Ghost looked at Neply which he stop squeezing)

Broly: Whoa! Is that...

(Lord Baron Ghost roar angrily looked at Neply's LSS form)

Neply: Grrraaaaah!

Broly (surprised): You wouldn't... you become the Legendary Super Saiyan!

LSS Neply: Wraaaaaah!

(LSS Neply charges at Lord Baron Ghost and unleashes the devastated energy attack on the ghost)

Lord Baron Ghost: Hrugh!

(The devastated attack strikes down on him and it explodes right on him, incinerates him while screaming)

Lord Baron Ghost (dying): Hrrruuuuuaaaaaaaaah! Darn you, Samueeeeel!

(Broly became shocked at Neply going on berserk after destroying the ghost)

Broly: Neply, calm down!

Neply: Grrwwwaaah!

(Broly pats on his daughter's head, making calm Neply down)

Broly: It's okay... your powers was unable maintains your Super Saiyan form. Yet...

(Neply turned back into normal, innocently tell her father about become Super Saiyan)

Neply (scared): Dad... Am I... turn into Super Saiyan like Goku or Vegeta?

Broly (smiles): Sure you did. Well now, your stamina is getting low, let's get some rest after we leaving.

Neply (cheerfully smiles): Yaaaay! We going home!

* * *

Since Broly and Neply visiting Nepgear, Nepgear asked Neply about her favorite things

Nepgear: Hey Neply.

Neply: What is it Mommy

Nepgear: What is your favorite things?

(Neply thinking and answers)

Neply: Nep Nep! Heheheheh.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
